


Calamari Fritti Gone Wild

by loveinadoorway



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Prompt at <a href="http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/"><b>h50kinkmeme</b></a>  – Danny/Steve, tentacle sex. And that says it all, really. I borrowed Tenty from an older fic. Tenty was excited to be working with me again. I could tell. He changed color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calamari Fritti Gone Wild

**Title:** Calamari fritti gone wild  
 **Paring:** Steve/Tenty, Danny  
 **Genre:** slash, tentacle porn  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 654  
 **Warnings:** Sex. With a tentacle monster. No kidding. **  
Spoilers:** none  
 **Disclaimers:** If I owned them, I’d make massive money from a slash version of H50. On HBO. Or so.  
 **Summary:** Prompt at [](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**h50kinkmeme**](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/)   – Danny/Steve, tentacle sex. And that says it all, really. I borrowed Tenty from an older fic. Tenty was excited to be working with me again. I could tell. He changed color.

 

The club was dark and the air was warm.  
Danny was reclining on a red plush sofa. The scene unfolding in front of him was as wildly bizarre as it was weirdly erotic. Dancers in various stages of nudity were doing their thing, pole dancing or just writhing around on small stages. Strangely enough, Danny seemed to be the only customer.

He was sitting directly opposite a large stage, its purple curtains drawn. When they slowly opened, a bizarre setup was revealed.  
Steve was locked in a cage, naked, hands chained and fixed to the ceiling above him.  
He was writhing in a most delicious manner, staring at the creature in the adjoining cage.

Danny couldn’t believe his own eyes.  
He had seen this thing, where had he seen this? A nightmare? Shikima, it was called, a large, green monster with tentacles.  
Calamari fritti gone wild.  
Damned Hawaiian waters. 

Its tentacles were writhing in time with Steve and Danny was suddenly extremely aroused. Surely, they would not… would they?

A man, dressed flamboyantly in black and red and his face covered by a mask, stepped in front of the cage. He looked like the ring master in the SM version of an ancient circus.  
“Welcome to the show, Danny! You may look your fill, but it would be extremely unwise to touch, let me tell you!”  
With a grand wave of his hand, the man motioned for the dividing wall between the two cages to be removed.

Steve started making helpless, scared noises and tried to move his body as far away from the opening as possible. Which, given the confined space of the cage, was not very far. His muscles rippled as he strained against his bonds.  
Danny started to stroke himself. Steve was just beyond gorgeous in his helpless state.

The Shikima made its way forward. It had changed color with the heightening of its arousal and was now dark gray with red splotches all over.  
The first tentacle reached Steve and coiled around his ankle.  
It felt strangely pliable, yet Steve could feel its terrible strength. The suction cups produced an extremely unpleasant sensation, as the tentacle made its way upward.

Steve screamed.  
The second tentacle, which had just started to ascend his other leg, stopped short.  
When no command came from the ring master, it wormed its way further upward.  
Tentacles three and four entered the cage and wrapped themselves around Steve’s hip and chest. The Shikima heaved its entire body into the cage and was now free to deploy the four remaining tentacles as well.

Steve screamed again.  
The Shikima didn’t like the sound, so one tentacle slithered into Steve’s mouth, filling it completely. Steve gagged. He tasted sea water.  
Another tentacle was exploring fondly his right nostril, while its mate slid into his left ear. One was deftly fondling his nipples and another his balls.

He jumped, when tentacle #1 slithered between his butt cheeks.  
At that, the tentacle previously fondling his balls coiled around his cock, squeezing and pumping.  
The tentacle at his back found the entrance it had looked for and started to push inside.

Steve was shuddering, body wracked with spasm as the tentacle went deeper and deeper and the pumping on his dick intensified. The tentacle in his mouth was playing with his tongue.  
He was horrified and at the same time had never been so aroused in all his life.  
Finally, his eyes glazed over and he came, pumping and squirting his juice over the Shikima’s soft flesh.  
The Shikima quivered massively and showered Steve with its own cum from head to toe.

Danny shot bold upright.  
OMG, what the fuck?  
He should most definitely NOT watch triple x rated Japanese anime late at night. Nor should he EVER fall asleep watching them.  
And he should ABSOLUTELY NOT have come in his pants dreaming of his partner being raped by a giant squid.

 


End file.
